The Tooniverse Emissary: Teaser Trailer
by Finnjr63
Summary: The teaser trailer to one of my upcoming fanfics: The Tooniverse Emissary. (Reviews appreciated.)


**Hey, guys! So I have been meaning to tell you about the big secret project coming up. So I think it would be pretty fine if I showed you the teasers for what's coming up soon. Also, the release date that I'm about to show you isn't final yet, although it's pretty close, I guess.**

 **Another thing. Everything in this trailer is just a work-in-progress for the actual fanfic. None of the dialogue or actions are final yet, but the story is final.**

 **Plus, if you're wondering why Toons React has disappeared, it's because of something TheFineBros did, which made me lose all respect for them. And…I removed everything React-related from my computer, out of shame on them.**

 **Before we get to the trailer, a few things to know:**

 **Bold – Captions from the trailer.**

 _ **Bold and Italics – Voice of Demeanor (The villain in the story.)**_

 _Italics – Actions or verbal descriptions._

Normal – Characters talking alongside actions or verbal descriptions.

 **Now onto the trailer!**

* * *

 _We see the entirety of the Tooniverse, as the camera goes across various lands, cities, forests, mountains and other places in a timelapse format. The screen then immediately cuts to black._

" _ **Let me show you something…" said Demeanor.**_

 _SpongeBob and the rest of Bikini Bottom look above as a giant shadow begins to cover the town. A giant ship seems to be covering the entire town._

" _ **It's a pretty sight…" he said.**_

 _The Mane Six try to escape from what appears to be a ray. We can see a shadow cackling with laughter as the rest of the ponies in Ponyville are attacked._

" _ **At least…for me, that is." he said.**_

 _What appears to be thousands of troopers, consisting of monsters, creatures, evil doppelgangers of our favorite cartoons, and living art materials, jumping down the same ship covering Bikini Bottom._

" _ **The invasion…has just begun…" he said.**_

 **THE INVASION BEGINS…**

"We have no idea what's going on!" exclaimed a news reporter as Bill Cipher begins to attack a park alongside the kindergarten gems, Malachite and Yellow Diamond.

"What is this stuff?!" exclaimed Finn, as a mysterious mass begins to form a black space-covered doppelganger version of him.

"Whatever it is…it's freaking me out more than the beast!" exclaimed Wirt. Greg just shivers in fear, alongside Jake the Dog and Jason Funderberker the Frog.

 **EVERY SINGLE CARTOON CHARACTERS IS GONNA BE DONE FOR…**

 _We see Rainbow Dash get zapped by a mysterious ray, which causes her to melt. This causes the rest of the Mane Six to scream in terror._

 _We also see The Crystal Gems get axed off by Bill, and Chloe Carmichael getting killed by Wooldoor Sockbat._

 _We see SpongeBob and Star try to defend themselves from the monsters, alongside Patrick, Marco, Squidward and Ludo._

 **BUT SOME OF THEM…WILL SURVIVE!**

"We must find a way to get to that factory!" exclaimed Stanford Pines, as he points to what appears to be where all the monsters are coming from.

 _Perry the Platypus, Uncle Grandpa's group, and Aang and Korra run through the giant ship, which appears to be the Axiom from Wall-E, stopping all the monsters in their way._

"Whatever bitch is responsible for this…IS GOING DOWN!" exclaimed Cartman.

 **FROM FANFICTION!**

" _ **I will not stop until every single living thing in the Tooniverse is destroyed!" exclaimed Demeanor.**_

 _Samurai Jack and Kim Possible discover an ancient facility in an island and go inside to investigate._

"If I don't try to save somebody, the whole universe is gonna be destroyed!" exclaimed Wooldoor, after seeing split-second visions in the future.

"We gotta follow these clues." said Finn and Jake, trying to chase after the ship alongside Wirt and Greg.

 **THIS MARCH!**

"Discord!" exclaimed Zim through a Skype-like video system. "I think somebody's trying to botch up our plan!"

 _We see Peepers and Twilight Sparkle ready to fight back. And another scene where a group of Toons are about to fight off Demeanor's forces._

"FOR FREEDOM!" exclaimed Stanford Pines, as his group chants out the exact same words he said while walking around an abandoned South Park.

 **GET READY…**

 _We cut to a close-up where Nom Nom and Grizz shake hands with each other, joining forces. We also see a scene where Dan and Chris are fending themselves from the monsters._

"OH, THIS PLAN IS SUPER EASY! It's like taking candy from a baby!" exclaimed Bill, attacking Bikini Bottom.

 _We also see another scene where UG and the gang are fending themselves inside the Axiom, while trying to fend themselves from the Drawn Together gang._

… **AS YOUR FAVORITE CARTOON CHARACTERS…**

 _Arnold looks into the horizon, as the rest of the Nicktoons characters look at their homes getting destroyed by a black hole._

"We have to save as many people as possible!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle to her group.

… **TEAM UP FOR THE FIRST TIME…**

 _We then cut to various clips, like the Teen Titans attacking a giant monster; the Happy Tree Friends getting murdered one by one; Garfield and Snoopy climbing up a mountain; Numerous Felix the Cat clones inside the Axiom, and Peter Griffin attacking Ernie the Giant Chicken._

… **TO SAVE THEIR WORLD!**

 _We cut to various actions going on in one to two seconds each, in the following order: Uncle Grandpa and the gang running away from a hypnotized Iron Giant; Aku commanding an entire army to get to an island in the sky; A Hydra appearing behind Sashi and Isabella; Lord Hater running away with Twilight's books; SpongeBob and the gang chasing Wooldoor; The Toons running towards the boundaries in their world._

 _And finally, a giant black hole that seems to be sucking everybody in as a voice calls in the darkness, smiling at what appears to be his victory._

" _ **I'm free…" said Demeanor, as a giant eye opens in the middle of darkness, as it cuts to black.**_

 _ **We see Demeanor again, with a devilish smile on his face. "…The party…" he said. "…has only just begun."**_

 **We immediately cut to a black screen with fire sparks and a few signs of smoke everywhere when the title begins to form into:**

 **THE TOONIVERSE EMISSARY!**

…

"Are you ready, guys?" asked SpongeBob in a stern tone. The remaining, surviving toons, which were in hundreds, were now all together.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" exclaimed everybody in the group.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouted SpongeBob, encouraging the group to promote their freedom louder.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" exclaimed everybody in the group, much louder.

"THEN LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed SpongeBob, as he and the remaining toons charge into where Demeanor is, ready to battle, as everything cuts to black.

…

 **MARCH 2016!**

* * *

 **What did you think of the trailer? I'll be posting the fanfic when it's time.**


End file.
